A Story Of A Loner
by m a y u r a r e
Summary: Last Chapter! Diturunkan ke kelas E membuatmu mendapat 'sedikit' pengalaman seperti dikerjai cabe merah, 'diteror' lipan penjilat, sampai menemukan 'surga' di tempat yang bagaikan kubangan babi. Oh ayolah, nikmati hidupmu bersama gurita kuning mesum gajelas itu, [Y/N]! / reposted from my wattpad, DLDR!
1. Awalnya, Aku Manusia Biasa

Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei-senpai

A Story Of A Loner © Natsuki Shido

 _Pernah diupload di akun wattpad saya, jadi tolong jangan sangka saya plagiat :v_

Genre: Romance (yang gaberasa), friendship, humor (garing kali yak?)

Rate: T

Summary for this chapter: Diturunkan ke kelas E membuatmu mendapat 'sedikit' pengalaman seperti dikerjai cabe merah, 'diteror' lipan penjilat, sampai menemukan 'surga' di tempat yang bagaikan kubangan babi. Oh ayolah, nikmati hidupmu bersama gurita kuning mesum gajelas itu, [Y/N]! / reposted from my wattpad, DLDR!

Reader's POV

Seluruh sekolah mengenaliku.

Bukan, bukan karena aku populer atau semacamnya. Karena jalan pikiranku yang lurus, aku dikenal banyak orang.

Aku memiliki teman. Teman? Sebelum aku memberi pendapat mengenai kalimat itu, mari kita definisikan apa yang disebut 'teman'.

Oh, kurasa tidak perlu. Seseorang yang memiliki teman tentu tidak akan berpikiran seperti itu.

Pertama, aku adalah hikikomori. Penyendiri perempuan terkeren sepanjang masa.

Kenapa aku menyendiri? Oke, sebenarnya aku memiliki kenalan, namun dia dipindahkan ke kelas 3-E sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Te-tentu saja aku tidak menganggapnya teman! Bahkan dia tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi sejak dipindahkan.

 _Uso. Orang itu baru saja menghubungiku tadi pagi._

-oOo-

Anime. Kependekan dari anime-shon atau animation. Sebagian besar orang menyebutnya sebagai animasi dari Jepang, tapi, hei! Menurutku tidak ada perbedaan dari segala jenis animasi di dunia ini. Semua animasi termasuk Dora The Explorer dan kawan-kawannya, termasuk kedalam anime.

Bisa jadi.

Namun, menurutku ada yang berbeda dari animasi Jepang. Mulai dari plot, karakter, bentuk gambar, dan sebagainya. Inilah yang membuatku tertarik dengan animasi Jepang. Singkatnya, anggap saja anime.

 _Bolak-balik memang._

Soal anime (boleh tambah manga), aku memiliki rasa tertarik yang berlebihan terhadapnya. Setiap hari kerjaanku hanya duduk di depan laptop untuk menonton anime, membaca manga, doujin atau fanfiction, mengunduh pic, dan sebagainya.

Kedua, aku adalah seorang otaku.

-oOo-

Sebagian besar orang mengetahui yaoi, atau shonen-ai. Errr, atau bahasa kekiniannya, maho atau gay.

Lalu, kenapa aku membahas ini?

Oke, itu karena ..., yang ketiga, aku seorang fujoshi.

-oOo-

Jika kalian berpikir aku ini nista, silakan saja. Menurutku aku masih waras selama aku tidak menunggu Lubbock dari fandom sebelah untuk berdagang ketoprak di ibukota salah satu negara di Asia Tenggara. Tolong dong, aku ini hikikomori, otaku, fujoshi pula. Rendah kan? Ya?

Dan karena ketiga kata yang tepat untukku itulah hari ini aku mendapat surat pernyataan resmi dari sekolah.

 _Dikarenakan [f/n] memiliki pemikiran yang menyimpang, kami memutuskan untuk memindahkannya ke kelas 3-E mulai pertengahan musim dingin ini._

PEMIKIRAN YANG MENYIMPANG NDASMU!

AKU WARAS OI, WARAS!

Oke, tenang [y/n], tenang. Sisi baiknya, kau bisa bertemu dengan sesama fujo itu—eh bukannya aku berharap, tetapi peluangnya memang ada kan?!

Lupakan. Mumpung orang tuaku sibuk, aku bisa menghembuskan napas lega dulu. Untuk sementara, sih.

-oOo-

Kunugigaoka JHS, 3-E

Aku melangkah menuju bangunan terpencil di sebuah gunung. Aku mengenali bangunan ini dari foto yang diambil beberapa temanku—eh maksudnya—murid di sini.

"[Y/n]-chaan~ Ohayooouu~!" sapa Fuwa Yuzuki ramah. Anjir, belum apa-apa udah disambut yang beginian.

"Ohayou." Jawabku singkat, berlalu meninggalkan makhluk itu.

Dia tidak menyerah. Dia mengikutiku, lalu memasang tampang ngeselin.

"Matte yooo~ [y/n]-chan! Ayo kita masuk ke kelas bersama dan lihat para maho di dalam!" ajaknya.

Tubuhku gemetar.

Sial. Dia tau apa yang kuinginkan.

"Yuzuki, ayo kita masuk!" aku mengubah tampang malasku menjadi tampang over-excited. Dia langsung menarik tanganku.

Yak, perkenalkan, Fuwa Yuzuki adalah teman fujoshi seperguruanku sejak masuk SMP. Bu-bukan teman, hanya kenalan—entah dia menyebutku apa.

Pemandangan ini ..., pemandangan ini ..., OH NO! [L/n]-san, tutup matamu! Makhluk-makhluk homo sedang bermain-main gak jelas dan ..., AKU MENEMUKAN SEPASANG LELAKI YANG BISA DIMAHOIN DARI MEREKA!

Yah, siapa suruh mereka deket-deket terus.

Rambut hitam ikemen dengan rambut oranye yang sama-sama tamvan. Ah, kalau tidak salah nama si ikemen itu Isogai Yuuma, tetapi aku tidak tau siapa rambut oranye itu. Lupakan, yang penting aku akhirnya menemukan keadilan, yokatta TwT

Oke, insting fujoku memang terlalu parah, bahkan ngeship teman sendiri. Biarlah, selama hanya aku dan Yuzuki yang mengetahuinya.

"Yuzuki, itu Isogai, kan? Dia ..., cocok dengan rambut oren ..., siapa tuh namanya?" tanyaku pelan.

Yuzuki melihat ke arah yang kulihat. "Maehara? Ohoho~ Kau telat pairingin mereka, loh. Aku sudah duluan~" Yuzuki pasang tampang ngeselin.

"Kampret! Aku kan baru masuk!" aku tertawa kecil.

Seseorang menepuk bahuku.

"[Y/n]-chan? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya setan merah yang dulu kupairingin sama ketua OSIS waktu di kelas 3-A, Akabane Karma. Just FYI, dia kenalanku sejak kecil, bukan teman. Juga tetanggaku. Juga lelaki yang paling dekat denganku—ah sudahlah!

"Eh, ettoo—aku diturunkan." Jawabku watados. Yudonsei, [y/n] :v

Karma-kun tertawa kecil. "Gak ada sejarahnya orang sepinter [y/n]-chan diturunkan ke kelas E." Karma-kun berkata ngeselin.

"Bukan karena itu, Bakarma-kun! Ada faktor lain yang bikin ak—" omonganku terpotong.

"Oh ayolah, kau bahkan lebih jenius dariku tanpa perlu belajar, [f/n]-chan!" Karma-kun melanjutkan kalimat ngeselinnya.

"Heeh? [F/n]? Beneran [f/n]?" tanya cewek rambut buntut kuda. Aku mengenalinya. Yada Touka. Memiliki nama kecil yang sama dengan salah satu karakter dari fandom sebelah.

 _Something-_ nya juga, mirip dengan karakter Hildegarde (juga Himejima Akeno, eh?) dari fandom lain.

"Yaa, memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Penampilanmu berubah." Komentar cewek yang cukup gen ..., dat.

"Ya, [y/n]-chan. Dulu ketika kita masih kelas 2, kau memakai kacamata setebal botol susu sapi." Komentar mantan anggota klub baseball, Sugino Tomohito. Sialan juga dia ..., kacamata lamaku disamakan dengan botol susu sapi.

"Minusmu berkurang?" tanya Yada.

"Te-tentu saja tidak! Aku memakai softlens tau!" bantahku. Lagian ajaib amat minus bisa ngurang.

Lelaki berambut oranye yang tadi kupairingin, Maehara atau siapalah itu, mendekatiku.

"Hae cantik~" Dia merayuku.

Kreekk! Kokoro ane retak.

"Idih, najis. Sana lo minggat!" usirku, masih dipenuhi rasa patah hati.

Pikiran fujoku berkata, "Seretak apapun kokoro ane, gakebayang seberapa retaknya noh kokoro si ikemen.", sambil ngeliatin Isogai. Isogai cuma pasang tampang watados.

"Kokoro ente retak yak?" bisik Yuzuki.

"Njir, tau aja lu." Aku pasang muka Yao Ming.

"[Y/n]-chan, pakailah!" Karma-kun melempar sepasang sarung tangan padaku. Hap!

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku watados. Aku selalu pasang muka polos di depan Karma, oh tentu. Kalau tidak, mungkin dia bakal kepoin aku.

"Ini kan musim dingin. Kalau kau kenapa-napa, aku yang kerepotan tau." Jawab Karma-kun yang agak menundukkan kepalanya.

"Souka." Aku memakainya, masih pasang watados.

 _Psst psst tsun psst_

"Ape?" hardikku pada makhluk-makhluk yang sedang berbisik-bisik tetangga. Mereka sweatdrop.

-oOo-

"Ohayou minna-san~" sapa makhluk aneh sejenis gurita warna kuning. Dia memakai kostum layaknya pendidik teladan.

"Ohayou Korosensei." Sahut 3-E yang langsung mengangkat senjata, kecuali aku.

Oi, oi, kelas macam apa ini?

Eh ..., siapa tadi? Korosensei? Koro-sensei? SENSEI?!

"Biar kuabsen kalian ...," Hujan peluru pun terjadi, namun makhluk itu menghindarinya. Sangat cepat! "Minna-san, kalian belum bisa mengenaiku nurufufufu~" lalu dia mulai mengabsen.

Setelah dia mengabsen, hujan peluru pun berhenti.

"Nuru~ Kelihatannya kita mendapat teman baru." Terdengar suara dari belakangku. Aku terbelalak.

"Perkenalkan namamu~" perintah suara itu. Bukan. Makhluk itu sudah berada di belakangku.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku pun berdiri.

"A-anooo~~ [F/n] desu, yoroshiku." Aku membungkukkan badan.

"Nurufufufufuu~~ murid baru yang menarik. Rambut yang sekilas mirip Kanzaki-san, body bagai miniatur Irina, kau sempur—"

Puff! Aku meninju tentakelnya yang hampir menyentuh dadaku, dan tentakelnya meletup. Aku kaget sekaget-kagetnya, pokoknya kaget abis, dah!

Ketakutanku terhadap letupan kembali. Entah mengapa aku malah jadi takut sama gurita kuning mesum gajelas itu. Shimatta na, kenapa aku main tinju aja, yak?

"Hahahahaa~~" Karma-kun tertawa puas. "Ternyata perangkapku bekerja hehehee~~ Terima kasih sudah bersedia menjadi mainanku, [y/n]-chan~"

"Perangkap?"

"AH!" Yuzuki memukul meja. "Jangan-jangan kau menempelkan material anti-sensei ke sarung tangan itu?"

"Yup!" Karma-kun pasang wajah setan. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Bakarma kampret setan merah ...

"[L/n]-san, kau memang keren! Kau bisa menjadi mainan Karma-kun untuk mengenai tentakelku, dan itu luar biasa! Tapi kau masih belum bisa membunuhku fufufu~" Warna kuning wajah gurita itu berubah menjadi belang warna hijau-kuning—ah itulah.

Aku bengong kuadrat.

"Apaan sih?" tanyaku dodol. Aku benar-benar nggak ngerti. Material anti-sensei? Mengenai? Memangnya semacam latihan klub Kyudo?

"Biar kujelaskan. Kelas 3-E adalah kelas pembunuh. Dan target kami adalah Korosensei." Makhluk ikemen kelewat tampan (baca: Isogai) berdiri dan (berusaha) menjelaskan situasinya.

Aku bengong pangkat empat.

Karma-kun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotretku.

"FAKKK! SETAN KAMPRET!" aku mengumpat, melompat, dan berhasil menggebuk setan merah bernama Akabane Karma tersebut.

"Sebarin ah~!" Karma-kun pasang muka setan.

"Jangan kampret! Aib!" omelku sambil menggebuknya lagi.

"Ampun hahahah!"

"Hapus dulu!"

Kali ini giliran beberapa anak yang bengong. Sisanya ..., yah yuno lah, bisik-bisik tetangga.

"Nurufufufuu~ Rupanya [l/n]-san adalah kekasih Karma-kun~ Gosip baru!" Korosensei tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di dekat kami.

"Bu-bukan begitu!" aku membantah. "Ku-kutegaskan saja, ka-kami hanya teman sejak kecil!"

"[Y/n]-san, wajahmu memerah looh~~" goda siswi rambut pirang. Ah, kalau tidak salah namanya Nakamura Rio, eh?

"E-enggak mungkin! Pa-pasti salah lihat!" aku mengelak.

Sial. Aku kan fujoshi, mana mungkin suka sama orang yang aku pairingin sama cowok lain!

-oOo-

Yeah~ Seperti yang ditunggu, jam istirahat akhirnya tiba. Aku membuka tasku dan mengambil kotak bekalku. Err, bukan bento spesial, hanya dua potong roti.

Kan sudah kujelaskan di awal tadi, orang tuaku sibuk, entah kemana. Resikonya ya begini.

Waktunya bersiap-siap untuk kenyang!

"Itadakimaaasu!" Aku mengambil salah satu potongan roti dan membuka mulutku lebar-lebar. Tepat ketika aku hendak menggigit rotiku, seseorang mengambilnya. Kelakuan siapa coba kalo bukan si Bakarma?

Dan ..., akhirnya aku hanya mengadu kedua rahangku.

"Bakarma-kun, kalau mau kan bisa minta baik-baik, gak gini juga keles!" aku berkata dengan nada yang amat lembut, sambil menahan tanganku supaya tidak meninjunya lagi.

Karma-kun terkekeh. "Kan masih ada satu lagi." jawabnya enteng. Ah, benar juga. Namun, begitu kulihat kotak bekalku, isinya sudah lenyap.

Raib.

Tak berbekas.

Oh, tentu. Orang isinya diembat abis sama Terasaka Ryouma.

"Hehehe [l/n]-san, maaf ya rotinya kuambil. Enak sih BAHAHAHA!" Terasaka tertawa sambil melangkah pergi.

"Karma-kun ..., tanggung jawab." Aku pasang ekspresi pembunuh.

Karma-kun tersenyum kecil, lalu memotong rotinya menjadi dua dan menyerahkan bagian yang lebih besar padaku.

"Aku tau kau lapar, jadi aku minta bagian kecil saja. Sankyu, [y/n]-chan~" Karma-kun pasang wajah ramah.

BLUSH! Oke, perlakuan Karma-kun benar-benar membuatku mabuk. Bu-bukan mabuk cinta, maksudku, wajahku pasti sekarang seperti yang sedang mabuk!

"Ka-karma-kun, arigatou." Gumamku tidak jelas. Aku lalu mulai menggigit rotiku.

Drrt drrt~ ponselku bergetar. Aku yang sudah menghabiskan rotiku langsung membukanya. Pesan dari Asano Gakushuu-kun. Kumatikan lagi layarnya. Peduli amat, toh bukan teman.

Sebentar. Asano Gakushuu? Kenapa dia menghubungiku? Aku kan anak kelas buangan.

 _Asano G.: [y/n]-san, bagaimana di sana? Apa kau butuh bantuan?_

Sekali lagi, aku kan anak kelas buangan. Kutegaskan saja, aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa dia pakai acara menawarkan bantuan segala.

Oke, [y/n]-san. Asano-kun adalah makhluk yang paling disukai dan diharapkan kehadirannya. Itu karena dia memanfaatkan kekuasaan ayahnya dan otaknya yang jenius, sehingga banyak yang menyukainya.

Kesimpulannya, Asano berusaha menjilatku.

 _You: Aku? Baik-baik saja. Tidak usah, terima kash._

 _Asano G.: Berusahalah untuk kembali kemari, kelas sepi tanpamu._

 _You: Stagah ... kau tau kan aku seperti apa? Kelas A tidak butuh buangan sepertiku, titik._

"Chat sama siapa?" tanya Karma-kun tiba-tiba. Aku terkejut.

"A-Asano-kun." Jawabku, entah kenapa gugup.

"Ada apa?" tanya Karma-kun yang tiba-tiba saja auranya berubah menjadi lebih menekan.

"A-ah ..., dia hanya menanyakan keadaanku di sini, memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku balik.

"Kusarankan ..., jangan hubungi dia lagi." ujarnya datar.

"Suka-suka aku, lah! Lagian dia duluan, tuh!"

"Cih!" Karma-kun pergi. Aku mengerucutkan bibir, lalu memainkan ponselku.

"Anooo—[l/n]-san?" murid berambut biru muda dan dikucir dua tiba-tiba muncul di depanku.

"Yo? Eh, siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

"Shiota Nagisa desu." Jawabnya dengan muka polos.

"Sooo, Nagisa-chan?" tanyaku.

"Boku wa otoko desu!" dia agak protes.

Wanjer. Otoko. Wajah uke. Rambut kucir dua. Such trap ...

Sebentar. Otoko. Wajah uke. Sepertinya dia bisa dipairingin muehehehe :3

"Suman na, Nagisa-kun, ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku disuruh Karma-kun untuk menyampaikan pesan padamu. Katanya, kabari dia sebelum melakukan sesuatu." Jawab Nagisa.

"Heeh? Apa urusannya dengan si setan merah itu?" aku bertanya kesal. Nagisa mengangkat bahu.

-oOo-

"... Nah, pelajaran hari ini cukup sekian." Korosensei menutup pelajaran hari ini.

"YOSHAAA!" Terasaka dan gengnya rusuh rebutan keluar kelas.

"Nurufufu~ Slow aja Terasaka-kun. Ada pengumuman lhoo~" Korosensei langsung menghadang mereka.

"Cih, cepatlah gurita!" Terasaka mendecih.

"Pengumumannya adalah ..., jika kalian berhasil membunuhku, kalian akan mendapatkan 10 milyar Ye—NYUYAAHHHH!" Korosensei menghindari lemparan pisau dari beberapa murid yang baper seperti Terasaka.

Apa-apaan ini?

-oOo-

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung membuka laptop kesayanganku dan menonton Brothers Complex (judul disamarkan). Yak, ini adalah anime dimana terdapat banyak lelaki tampan di dalamnya.

"NJIR AZUTSUBU MOMENT!" Oke, ini bagian dari fangirling-ku ketika melihat karakter Azuka dan Tsubuki berdua.

"ASTAGAH LUHAN!" Ini bagian dari fangirling-ku ketika aku melihat karakter Fuuri yang menurutku mirip Xi Luhan. Ituloh, mantan personel boyband OXE (nama disamarkan)

"CABE KAMPRET! CUCI SANA BIBIR BEKAS CIPOK!" Ini bagian dari kebencianku terhadap target harem. Enak sekali dia dikelilingi lelaki!

 _Drrt drrt_

Ponsel tidak tahu maluku sepertinya menerima panggilan yang lebih tidak tahu malu lagi. Siapa yang mengganggu acara fangirling-ku ini, hah?

 _Akabane Karma is calling_

Sialan. Cabe merah itu maunya apa, ha? Ah, sudahlah.

TBC!

 _Sekilas Bersama Author Edan_

ALOHAAAA! SHIDO HIYERRR!

Akhirnyah dapat libur egein dan bisa buka penpiksyendotnet tertjintahhh! xD

Woqe. Sebelumnya maaf karena fanfic ini saya post ke wattpad duluan, gegara pas libur semester ada problem yang bikin saya gabisa akses ffn-_- Kalo mau (dan buat yang punya), vote juga ya di wattpad, judulnya sama dan dipublish ama akun Mayurare. Itu akun wattpad saya, silakan dipolowpolow juga hehehe *digamvar ramerame*

Lalu, Story Of My Life …, saya kehilangan file chapter berikutnya-_- sepertinya ada di flashdisk yang lain, dan flashdisk itu ada di laci guru saya …. Bego emang :'v

Hmm …, apa lagi yak? TBH, udah ampir kehabisan ide buat ngelanjutinnya, tapi saya usahakan deh. Coba sekarang ripiw, request ajaa …, mending saya buat endingnya KaruReader atau AsaReader?

Akhir kata, thanks for reading und review onegai nyan :3


	2. Lalu, Aku Semakin Tidak Mengerti

Kembali fangirling. Kali ini aku rewatch anime Paid! - Eternal Winter (judul disamarkan). Penuh dengan lelaki.

DAN MEREKA BISA DIMAHOIN!

"KYAAAHH! MAKOHARUUU!" pekikku.

Di tengah acara fangirling-ku, panggilan tidak tahu malu kembali terulang. Dasar penelepon tidak tahu malu! Mengganggu acara fangirling seorang perempuan itu lebih tidak sopan dibanding menarik tali boxer kakak lelakimu!

Kulihat layar ponselku, ternyata ada tulisan " _Asano Gakushuu is calling_ ". Dasar penjilat tidak tahu malu.

Sebentar. Asano Gakushuu? Untuk apa dia meneleponku?

Tidak [y/n], dia berusaha menjilatmu.

Aku pun membiarkan ponselku berdering hingga pada akhirnya mati sendiri. Masa bodo.

Setelah 3 menit fangirling tanpa gangguan, ponselku bergetar lagi, menandakan pesan masuk. Sial. Seharusnya kumatikan saja tadi.

Kubuka ponselku pada akhirnya, tepatnya aplikasi L!NE. Asano Gakushuu kembali mengirimiku pesan. Apa sih yang dia pikirkan?!

Asano G.: Kenapa tidak kau angkat teleponnya?

Heh, pertanyaannya ...

Seberapa pentingnya sih urusan dia?

Sebegitu inginnya berbicara denganku?

Oke, dia adalah reinkarnasi dari om-om lipan yandere itu. Bisa saja dia menghipnotisku melalui suaranya, atau apapun itu. Bolehkah aku mengetikkan alasan itu?

Tentu tidak mungkin. Bisa saja dia mengamuk dan mengadu pada ayah tercintanya.

Anak manja.

Drrt drrt ...

"HELL! I'M SICK OF THIS!" pekikku yang terbawa emosi. Layar ponselku yang tidak berdosa menunjukkan nama Yuzuki Fuwa. Oke. Jika itu Yuzuki, sepertinya ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakannya. Aku pun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Haah?"

"[y/n]-chaaan! Kau membuatku diteror Akabane dan Asano!" pekiknya dari seberang sana.

"Lalu?"

"Mereka memaksaku untuk memintamu agar kau mengangkat telepon mere—"

"APA? 'MEREKA'? BERSAMA? MEREKA SUDAH MENJADI PASANGAN SUNGGUHAN?!" pekikku superkaget. Pairing-ku ..., sudah menjadi kenyataan?

"BUKAN ITU BOLOT!" pekiknya tak kalah nyaring.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Yuzuki sial. Pehape dasar.

"Lantas apa? Pehape!" aku berseru sebal.

"Tadi Akabane meneleponku, dia bilang 'katakan pada [y/n] untuk mengangkat teleponku lain kali.'. Lalu tidak lama setelah itu, Asano yang meneleponku dan mengatakan hal yang serupa. Angkat telepon mereka atau akulah yang akan mereka teror!" Yuzuki mencecar sebal.

"Itu bukan urusanku. Hakku untuk mengangkat telepon dari siapapun yang kuinginkan." Aku menjawab tak kalah sebal.

"Kau pasti sedang nonton Paid." Ucapnya tiba-tiba. Aku terdiam.

"Jika kau tidak ingin diganggu, pasti kau sedang nonton anime yang penuh dengan lelaki. Setahuku, kau tidak suka harem karena itu membuatmu iri terhadap karakter utamanya. Sedangkan untuk Kurokono Tasuke dan Haigo!, kau sudah menamatkannya beberapa bulan lalu. Dan pasti kau sedang fangirling tadi." Paparnya dengan yakin.

"ITU BOHONG!" teriakku sebal.

"Jujurlah~" godanya. PIP! Teleponnya kuputus. Dasar pembongkar aib!

Aku pun mematikan ponselku dan langsung beranjak ke tempat tidur. Lebih baik aku tidur daripada gabut. Bukannya aku tidak mau membuat perkataan Yuzuki tidak sepenuhnya benar, tetapi aku hanya ingin tidur. Itu saja.

-oOo-

Karma's POV

Cih. Apa, sih, yang diinginkan [y/n]? Tadi teleponku dibiarkan, sekarang ponselnya dimatikan.

Relax, Karma. Relax. Mungkin dia kehabisan baterai.

Entah mengapa aku merasa khawatir. Ini sungguh bukan dirinya yang biasa. Ia biasa menjawab teleponku meskipun ogah-ogahan. Bukannya aku suka, tapi aku merasa memiliki ikatan khusus dengannya sebagai kenalan sejak kecil. Kami bukan teman, kami hanya kenal.

Aku pun bergegas keluar rumah tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Aku langsung melompati pagar yang membatasi rumahku dan [y/n]. Kuterobos pintu depannya dan aku langsung menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. Kubuka pintu kamarnya, dan kutemukan [y/n] sedang tertidur bagai bujang lapuk. Hahaha, aku hanya asal ambil istilah.

Ia tidur dengan wajahnya yang manis. Ew, wanita menjijikkan. Bahkan ia meninggalkan laptopnya dalam keadaan menyala? Wanita bodoh macam apa dia ini?

Aku mendekatinya dan langsung meninggalkan kecupan di dahinya. Aku hanya memberi tanda bahwa dia sudah ku-booking. Supaya anak pak tua licik itu tidak dapat memilikinya, kukecup pula tangannya yang 'bebas'.

Aku menyeringai. Biarlah, dia tidak akan menyadarinya.

-oOo-

Reader's POV

Perasaanku saja atau memang ada yang mengecup dahi dan tanganku?

-oOo-

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Mataku berusaha bersosialisasi dengan semua yang ada di sekelilingku. Yak, ini kamarku, bukan kamar si Bakarma—EH BUKANNYA AKU MEMIKIRKAN SI CABE ITU!

Aku duduk dan menoleh ke arah benda yang merupakan 'sumber air' bagiku. Ya, laptopku yang ternyata ..., masih ..., menyala ...?

"ALAMAK JHAAA! MASIH NYALA DIA?!" aku terpekik dan melompat menuju sumber air tersebut. Kutekan tombol power-nya, lalu kumasukan kata sandi dan kuperiksa baterainya.

Oke, baterainya hanya sekarat.

Kini aku dapat menghembuskan napas dengan lega.

Aku mematikan si kojing dan kembali melanjutkan mimpiku.

-oOo-

Guess what?

Gurita kuning tidak jelas yang bisa tiba-tiba meletup itu dengan tidak bertanggungjawabnya meninggalkan kelas matematika dengan dalih membeli es krim limited edition yang benar-benar baru release di Prancis. Aku hanya tidak habis pikir bagaimana caranya dia bisa sampai di Prancis. Apakah dia akan menggunakan baling-baling bambu?

Ah, tidak. Bebannya terlalu berat kurasa.

Sejujurnya aku tidak peduli apa dia hendak ke Prancis kek, atau ke Merkurius kek, atau ke Proxima Centaurus kek, itu bukan urusanku!

YANG MENJADI MASALAH, KENAPA IA MENINGGALKAN JEJAK BERUPA TUGAS YANG SEHARUSNYA MENJADI MATERI SMA?!

Yak, tugas yang ditinggalkan makhluk tidak jelas itu adalah materi olimpiade dengan tujuan membiasakan kami, murid kelas E, supaya kami tidak kaget dengan soal ujian yang memiliki potensi besar akan melenceng dari SKL.

Dengan ini, suatu saat nanti akan kukutuk lipan sableng pendiri sekolah ini, sekalian sama reinkarnasi alias darah dagingnya yang sama-sama kampret itu. Aku ingin memusnahkan spesies seperti mereka!

"Sinus, cosinus, tangen, secan, cosecan, cotangen, dipakein limit, oh my God materi macam apa ini?" aku ngomong sendiri sambil mengerjakannya.

Sungguh, sejujurnya materi ini mudah. Tidak sesulit yang dikira kebanyakan manusia. Tapi ..., aku terlalu bosan dengan yang namanya SOAL. Sewaktu aku masih di kelas 3A, sudah cukup aku dicekoki soal olimpiade fisika yang begitu menunjukkan kurang kerjaannya manusia dengan menghitung gaya serta kalor yang dibutuhkan untuk menaikkan balon udara panas sampai ketinggian sekian.

"Karma-kun?" aku menoleh ke arah bangku Karma. Kosong. Sial, cabe-cabean itu kenapa harus menghilang di saat aku ingin memintanya mengerjakan semua soal sialan ini?

Tidak. Dia hanya membolos. Aku yakin, bahkan sangat yakin.

Sudahlah, [y/n]. Berusahalah dengan kemampuanmu sendiri. Haha.

-oOo-

Aku adalah murid terakhir yang keluar dari kelas bahasa Inggris. Semua disebabkan oleh sensei yang terlihat seperti penyandang gelar cabe internasional itu. Ia hanya kepo tentangku. Mungkin karena aku tidak terlalu buruk? Ah, biarlah.

Aku pun keluar dari kelas, dan tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik tanganku. Siapa dia, dan apa yang diinginkannya? Mengganggu!

"Halo, [y/n]." Sapanya dengan nada rendah yang khas. Saudara-saudara, akhirnya reinkarnasi lipan pengganggu terkampret sedunia itu memunculkan wajahnya dengan tidak elit. Asano Gakushuu hiyer!

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Sudah bagus kau berada di kelas superior. Dan kau malah membuang waktumu untuk kemari?" Aku tidak perlu menatap wajahnya sedikitpun untuk menjawabnya. Najis.

"Aku hanya ingin berunding dan melakukan sedikit permainan denganmu, [y/n]." Jawabnya dengan nada lembut.

Lipan sial. Apa yang diinginkannya?

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Permainan berkencan. Kita melakukan banyak hal layaknya sepasang kekasih, lalu menikmati sunset bersama." Jelas Asano, lengkap dengan senyumnya yang penuh dengan kelicikan.

Aku berani bertaruh ketika lipan sableng ini kecil, dia pasti sering main game dengan segala cheat yang diusahakan oleh sang babeh.

"Kalau aku menolak?"

"Hmm, bukannya aku ingin 'bermain'. Aku hanya ingin mengancammu. Maka jika kau menolak, aku akan menyerahkan seluruh catatan pelanggaranmu yang selama ini kuabaikan pada ketua dewan." Jawab Asano.

"Serahkan saja!" tandasku tanpa pikir. Eh, sebentar. Pelanggaran? OH!

"Oke." Asano tersenyum licik.

"Eh tidak, tidak. Aku menerima permainanmu. Bukannya aku ingin menyelamatkan hidupku. Aku hanya menganggap permainanmu itu sedikit menarik. Berhentilah berpikir yang aneh-aneh!" ralatku.

Asano tersenyum puas.

-oOo-

Aku menggigit bibirku jengkel.

Karena ancaman tadi itulah kini aku terjebak dalam mobil yang dikendarai oleh reinkarnasi lipan konyol itu. Tak apa, lah. Mobilnya cukup keren, BMW M6 silver.

"Kau tidak akan kena masalah, kan?" tanyaku pada makhluk bersurai pirang stroberi tersebut.

"Tentu tidak. Aku punya ini." Ia menunjukkan benda yang kukenali sebagai SIM.

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa mendapatkannya? Kau bahkan belum cukup umur!"

Asano terkekeh. "Perhatikan wajah dan namanya!"

Aku mendekatkan wajahku pada kartu itu. Asano Gakuhou. Wajahnya pun wajah ketua dewan sableng itu ketika masih lebih muda.

"Dasar bocah durhaka! Lalu apa yang dipakai om-om itu?" tanyaku agak sebal.

Ia tersenyum nakal. Senyum yang bahkan belum pernah terlihat sejak kami sekelas di kelas 1 dulu.

"Paman itu punya 2 SIM. Dia berpura-pura kehilangan yang ini, lalu membuat baru. Kucuri saja benda ini." Jawabnya dengan sedikit tawa.

Aku berseru sebal. "Oi, dasar curang!"

Ia menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku salah tingkah. "Mau main tidak?" tanyanya.

Aku agak grogi. "Oke."

-oOo-

Kini kami berada di bioskop. Ia mentraktirku nachos dan latte, juga film The Proposal.

Tunggu. Kenapa film lama itu diputar lagi di bioskop?

Ah sudahlah, mungkin panitia bioskop lelah.

"Asano ..., film ini ..., gila." Aku menutup mataku. Hand off ass! Off ass!

Asano tersenyum dan mengelus kepalaku. "Inilah dunia barat sana. Suatu saat nanti kau akan melihat yang lebih gila." Ia berkata dengan nada rendah.

-oOo-

Aku membanting kemudi. Lalu memindahkan persneling dan menancap gas. Aku melakukan sedikit drifting, lalu kembali menancap gas. Dan, yak! Aku berhasil menjadi juara 1 dari 6 'pembalap liar' di game Midnight Club ini.

"OSH! Aku menang!" seruku. Asano yang masih sibuk balapan di sebelahku tersenyum, namun masih dengan wajah serius. Ia menarik rem tangan, membanting setir, lalu menancap gas dan melepas rem tangan. Tangannya dengan lincah memainkan kemudi, dan akhirnya ia melepas tangan dan kakinya.

"Aku juga menang." Asano dengan wajah sombong seperti biasa, membusungkan dadanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main Pump It Up?" aku menunjuk mesin tempat ngedance. Asano mengangguk, lalu kami segera melesat.

Asano memasukkan beberapa koin, lalu kami mulai memilih lagu serta tingkat kesulitan, hingga akhirnya permainan pun dimulai.

Aku menghentakkan kaki sesuai petunjuk yang ada di layar dengan cukup baik. Memang, sedikit banyak beberapa gerakan terlewat atau kulakukan dengan timing yang kurang tepat. Namun setidaknya ..., yah, aku tidak buruk-buruk amat.

Setelah lagu pertama selesai, kulihat skor serta statistik perolehan Asano. Sempurna. Aku menatap manusia itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan kagum. Sungguh, ia adalah makhluk yang sempurna!

Eh, sebentar. KAGUM? Tidak! Aku tidak pernah mengaguminya! Tidak, tidak akan pernah! Ia terlalu konyol untuk dikagumi. Lagipula, ia tidak sempurna. Aku tetap lebih unggul darinya.

"[Y/n], aku mau beli minum sebentar." Asano izin kepadaku begitu lagu terakhir selesai.

"Silakan." Jawabku singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Ia pun pergi. Meninggalkanku yang sedang menyelami lamunanku.

Sungguh, demi apapun ..., Asano Gakushuu itu sempurna! Sungguh seorang ikemen! Hanya minus sifat liciknya saja, sudah. E-eh bukannya aku mengakuinya sebagai ikemen, tapi memang kenyataannya begitu!

Lalu ..., permainan ancaman ini ..., entah kenapa aku menjadi semakin merasa nyaman bermain bersama reinkarnasi lipan itu. Permainan yang sungguh menyenangkan, dan aku menikmatinya. Apalagi aku ditraktir. Wooh!

Aku masih terhanyut dalam lamunanku ketika ada yang menempelkan kaleng yang dingin pada pipiku.

"Adaw, Asano!" ringisku. Aku menoleh dan menemukan Asano yang membawa dua kaleng susu cokelat dan sebuah teddy bear cokelat.

"Susunya untukmu satu, dan teddy bear ini untukmu. Yah, bukan apa-apa." Asano menyerahkan keduanya dengan memalingkan wajah.

"Arigato!" Aku menerima keduanya dengan wajah sumringah.

-oOo-

Kini aku dan Asano sedang duduk berdua di taman. Kami hanya gabut. Aku memainkan ponsel, ia membaca buku sakunya.

Aku berhenti memainkan ponsel dan mengamati hiruk pikuk sekitar. Ada bocah yang sedang kejar-kejaran, bocah yang sedang main entah apa, bocah yang membawa balon, bocah yang memainkan pesawat dengan tidak jelasnya. Juga tidak lupa beberapa pemuda dan pemudi yang sedang berkencan, serta ibu-ibu yang sedang kerepotan menemani anak-anaknya.

DOR! Terdengar suara letupan balon. Usut punya usut, ternyata pelakunya adalah anak kecil yang sedang bermain pesawat, dan pesawatnya menabrak balon.

DOR! Balon lainnya ikut meletup. Aku meremas rokku. Aku sungguh benci letupan, lebih dari apapun!

Asano melihat perubahan sikapku. Ia tiba-tiba menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, lalu mengelus-elus punggungku.

"Tenang, [y/n]. Itu bukan-apa-apa. Hanya balon. Hanya balon." Asano berusaha menenangkanku.

Dalam cuaca yang mendung ini, aku menangis perlahan di pelukan hangat Asano.

-oOo-

Karma's POV

Aku melangkah menelusuri pusat jajanan ini. Kulihat satu per satu kios yang kulewati, siapa tau ada kios yang menjual kroket. Kroket stroberi ..., susu stroberi ..., aku ingin keduanya.

Tunggu. Sejak kapan ada kroket rasa stroberi?

Oke, oke, oke. Jika ada anak 3E menemukanku berkeliaran di sini, mungkin mereka akan mengira bahwa aku membolos. Bahkan tanpa menemukanku pun mereka akan mengiraku membolos. Tapi, hei! Aku tidak membolos. Aku kemari tidak dalam keadaan yang benar-benar prima. Sejujurnya, bahkan aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku kemari. Sepertinya karena badanku agak panas sejak pagi tadi di sekolah.

Itulah yang menyebabkanku kabur dari kelas matematika. Pikiranku bersugesti bahwa aku akan merasa nyaman bila aku pulang. Tapi aku masih sehat. Buktinya aku sanggup berjalan, tuh!

Oke, lupakan.

Aku berhenti di tengah kerumunan. Ini benar-benar membingungkan dan cukup konyol. Aku bahkan belum menemukan pedagang kroket maupun susu.

Tes ..., tes ..., tess ...

Air menetes sedikit demi sedikit. Kupandang langit, dan yak! Langit sudah menggelap. Aku harus segera pulang.

Aku pun berbalik arah dan berjalan agak cepat. Namun pandanganku terhenti pada seorang siswi berbadan bagus dan berambut hitam panjang yang sedang membelakangiku. Ia mengenakan seragam Kunugigaoka, dan di sebelahnya ada pemuda yang kukenali sebagai rivalku sejak zaman Firaun masih menggunakan popok. Asano Gakushuu.

"Asano-kun, lolipop yang kau pilihkan ternyata tidak buruk." Suara yang begitu kukenali keluar dari mulut perempuan itu. Apa dia [y/n]?

"Tentu saja, [y/n]. Percayakan saja semua padaku." Jawab si Asano itu dengan santainya. Mereka lalu berjalan.

Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk pulang. Aku harus menyelamatkan kenalan sejak kecilku itu dari tangan konyol Asano Gakushuu. Kubuntuti mereka perlahan, dan hujan pun turut membesar perlahan.

"Asano, hujan." [Y/n] curcol.

"Yah, kita bisa pulang bersama sekarang." Jawab Asano.

"Yok."

Aku menggertakkan gigi. Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana caranya perempuan yang sudah ku-booking itu malah dengan mudahnya diseret-seret oleh reinkarnasi lipan?

Aku kembali menguntit mereka, hingga akhirnya aku merasa lelah. Aku lelah melihat mereka berduaan. Aku lelah menguntit mereka. Aku lelah berjalan terlalu lama, dan ini bukan aku yang biasanya. Kini aku menggigil dan hanya bisa menatap mereka.

"Cih."

Reader's POV

Ada apa ini?

Sejak tadi aku merasakan kehadiran lain yang mengikutiku dan Asano. Serius, aku tidak bohong. Rasanya seperti ada aura tidak enak yang ingin memisahkanku dan Asano. Oh ayolah, aku dan Asano sedang 'bermain'.

Namun aku kini merasakan tatapan tajam yang hendak melindungiku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan lelaki bersurai merah dan hanya mengenakan kaus oblong. Ia terlihat menggigil, jelas dari bibirnya yang gemetar dan pucat.

Dia adalah Akabane Karma yang tidak berada dalam kondisi prima.

Aku sudah mengenalinya sejak aku sangat kecil, dan aku tahu persis bahwa ia tidak pernah menggigil selain karena sakit. Sedingin apapun cuaca hari itu, Karma selalu tahan.

"Asano, sepertinya aku pulang sendiri saja. Aku baru ingat kalau aku punya janji dengan seseorang. Jaa~" Aku meninggalkan Asano dan berlari menuju Karma. Aku tidak peduli dengan 'kontrak bermain'-ku lagi. Aku harus menyelamatkan kenalan sejak kecilku itu.

Dan seperti perkiraan terkonyolku, ia berlari meninggalkan tempat. Tidak, Karma. Kau tidak sehat. Kau tidak akan pernah kuat melawanku jika kau sedang sakit.

Ia terus berlari dan 'membawa'-ku hingga suatu gang. Aku menoleh ke arah gang tersebut, ia sedang bersandar di tembok dengan wajah yang pucat. Ia menatap ke atas dengan tatapan nanar.

Rasa sedih pasti sedang menyergap perasaannya.

Kupegang tangannya yang begitu dingin. Ia menurunkan dagunya, dan menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut, masih dengan gemerutuk giginya.

"Karma-kun ..., ayo kita pulang."

-oOo-

Ini konyol. Aku seperti sedang mengejar anak kecil yang kabur saat hendak disuapi makan saja. Tapi ..., untunglah Karma benar-benar tidak berdaya melawanku.

Kini aku sedang berada di kamar si Tuan Muda Akabane. Aku baru saja berhasil memaksanya berganti baju dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"[Y/n], aku sudah mengeringkan rambutku." Ujarnya pelan dengan mata yang sayu.

Aku menyentuh kening cabe yang lebih tinggi dariku itu. Yak, keningnya benar-benar sepanas julukan cabenya itu.

"Karma-kun, tidurlah." Perintahku.

Dan setelah itu, justru akulah yang tidak sadarkan diri.

-oOo-

Karma's POV

[Y/n], kau tidak tahu seberapapun sakitnya aku, aku tetap memiliki tenaga untuk membuatmu tak sadarkan diri. Kenalan sejak kecil yang manis.

Aku membaringkannya di kasurku, lalu aku pun ikut berbaring di sana.

"Ini ..., seperti waktu kecil, ya." Gumamku pelan.

-oOo-

 _Flashback on, normal POV, 6 y.o Karma_

Karma kecil meminum susu stroberinya di kamar tetangganya. Si pemilik kamar, [y/n], melipat tangannya dengan wajah datar.

"Karma, kamu nggak bosan minum susu terus?" tanya [y/n].

"Kenapa bosan? Ini enak." Jawab Karma, jengkel karena acara minumnya terganggu.

"Karma aneh! Udah besar tapi minumnya susu terus!" [y/n] berkata pedas.

Karma menghabiskan susunya dengan wajah kesal. Ia lalu melempar gelasnya pada [y/n].

Tuk!

"Auh ...," [y/n] mengaduh.

"Gelasnya aja enak, kan?" Karma tersenyum jahil.

"Karma jahat! [y/n] nggak mau punya istri kayak Karma!" [Y/n] kecil berkata sambil melempar gelas pada Karma.

Tuk!

"Dih, Karma juga nggak mau punya istri kayak [y/n]. Buas! Nanti jadi kaya kubangan kuda nil di margasatwa di Kilimanjaro. Karma maunya istri yang cantik dan baik hati. Bukan kayak [y/n]." Ledek Karma.

"[Y/n] nggak mau nikah sama Karma! Istri kaya Karma pasti bikin kasur lengket sama susu stroberi!" [Y/n] berdeklarasi.

Mama Karma yang baru pulang kerja dan baru saja membuka pintu terdiam oleh pembicaraan dua bocah kelewat polos.

Namun ia berhasil menguasai dirinya.

"Anak-anak, kenapa ngomongin istri? Memangnya kalian mau menikah?" tanya sang mama dengan lembut.

"Itu loh, [y/n] bilang nggak mau punya istri kayak aku." Jawab Karma polos.

"Emang nggak mau!" seru [y/n] sebal.

"Karma juga nggak mau punya istri kayak [y/n]!"

Mama Karma sweatdrop.

"Nak, istri itu perempuan, kalau laki-laki disebutnya suami. Jangan tertukar, ya.." jelas mama Karma lembut. "Bagaimana kalau kalian tidur saja?" tawar mama Karma.

Karma merengut. "Mama, Karma nggak mau tidur sama dia. Dia terlalu bacot." Karma menggunakan istilah yang baru dikenalinya.

Mama agak terkejut. "Karma-kun, kamu kalau baru dengar istilah jangan langsung dipakai. Tidak baik. Mending sekarang tidur bareng [y/n] aja. Gimana? Nanti mama belikan buku tentang suaka margasatwa lagi, ya." Sang mama mengiming-imingi sang bocah.

"Tapi harus ada tentang kubangan kuda nil-nya!" Karma bernegosiasi.

Mama sweatdrop. _Ni bocah nego mulu. Untung anak gue. Kalo bukan udah gue lempar ke kubangan babi, dah!_ Omel mama dalam hati. "Iya."

Iris merkuri Karma langsung berbinar-binar. "Mau!" serunya semangat. Ia langsung melompat ke kasur [y/n] dengan wajah bahagia, lalu berbaring.

"Nah, mama tinggal dulu, ya." Mama undur diri, lalu keluar.

[Y/n] tidak terima. "Woi! Anak raja dari mana, lu? Anak sultan dari mana, lu? Itu kasur gue, cot!" omel [y/n].

"Udah, ayo kita tidur! Biar aku dibeliin buku!" ajak Karma dengan wajah sumringah.

[Y/n] pun menurut. "Baiklah. Tapi ini biar kamu dibeliin buku, ya. Bukan alasan lain." [Y/n] ikut menaiki kasur dan berbaring.

 _Flashback off_

TBC!

A/n:

AOOOHH! Second chappy berakhir dengan gantungnyaaaa, hehehe :3

Maafkan author yang keasyikan fangirling.. bikos ai em en ekso el. Author telantarkan begitu saja fic ini, huahaha *ditabok ramerame*

Nggak, kok. Author aja buat fic ini dadakan :vv

Review amat diharapkan! Semakin banyak yang ripiw, semakin semangat saya lanjutinnyaa~~ hehehe~

Thanks for keep reading! And ..., review onegai?


	3. Dan Inilah Ceritanya

Reader's POV

Aku terbangun dan berusaha mensosialisasikan mataku ke seluruh kondisi yang ada.

Agaknya aku akan memilih jurusan ilmu sosial ketika penjurusan di SMA nanti. Oke, ini melenceng.

Mataku menyadari dimana aku berada sekarang. Kamar setan cabe-cabean yang terkenal akan kebengalannya, kebebalannya, dan ketidakbengaannya. Ia tidak benga (lebih rendah dari bodoh). Ia jenius dan membanggakan sebenarnya.

EH BUKAN BERARTI AKU MEMBANGGAKAN CABE ITU!

Jijik. Aku tidak akan pernah membanggakan makhluk itu.

Tunggu sebentar. Ini kan kamarnya si Bakarma. Berarti ini kasurnya Bakarma. Lalu, seingatku Bakarma sedang sakit. Aku pun menoleh ke arah kananku (sebab aku berada di dekat ujung kiri kasur).

Cabe merah itu sedang tidur dengan wajahnya yang menggemaskan—eh bukannya aku gemas, sejujurnya aku jijik padanya.

Oh, berarti kami tadi tidur bersebelahan.

Sebentar. Aku. Karma. Tidur. Bersebelahan.

DEMI APA ...

DEMI LIPAN PENYET KEGILES GAJAH! AKU DAN KARMA TIDUR BERSEBELAHAN?!

Sebentar. Lipan penyet kegiles gajah? Seperti ..., ah ..., melenceng.

Oke, oke, tenang, [f/n]. Ini kebetulan. Hanya kebetulan.

Sungguh, ini hanya kebetulan.

Eh, tapi rasanya ini mengingatkanku akan sesuatu.

Apa, ya?

Aku memutar otakku. Lalu kugebrak bantal yang tadi kugunakan.

Sial. Ini seperti masa kecilku dan si cabe. Ya, masa kecil yang begitu konyol. Bayangkan saja, aku dan makhluk nista itu berbincang tidak jelas tentang susu stroberi, lalu tiba-tiba saja ..., istri ... Dan itu tidak terjadi sekali. Hampir setiap hari ketika kami kecil. Ah sial, itu aib.

Eh, bukannya aku berencana menikah dengannya di saat besar. TIDAK! TIDAK SAMA SEKALI!

Lupakan. Membahas ini akan membuatku gila.

Aku menatap cabe-cabean gila di sebelahku dengan tatapan kasihan. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja aku terbayang wajah lipan benyek sok perfect itu. Kubayangkan diriku adalah lipan benyek itu, lalu aku senyum-senyum sendiri.

"AsaKaru, Karma as a tjabeh uke, it must be much more kawaii omoohh~~" aku ngomong nggak jelas dengan wajah yang ..., unexplainable.

Aku membanting diri ke kasur. Rasanya ingin sekali mewujudkan pair yang setengah mati kubela sejak awal menjadi fujo itu. Sungguh, mereka kawaii!

Namun ada hal yang mengganjal di ada persamaan di antara mereka selain menjadi pasangan maho dalam hidupku. Seolah mereka sama-sama mengejarku.

EH BUKANNYA AKU MERASA DIKEJAR MEREKA ATAU APA!

Tidak. Persamaan mereka adalah sama-sama jenius, sama-sama ikemen, sama-sama dapat dibanggakan, dan sama-sama tampan. Eh, aku sungguh tidak mengakui itu semua. Itu adalah hasil survey yang dilakukan Organisasi Fujoshi Kunugigaoka.

 _Dan pada dasarnya itu bohong._

-oOo-

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku datang pagi. Apalagi ini kelas E yang kelewat jauh dan bermedan berat. Lihatlah om-om lipan sialan, apakah aku kualifikasi untuk kembali ke kelas biasa?

Ah, ngawur. Om-om pedofil itu bahkan membuangku ke sini.

"Ohayou [y/n]-chaaan~" sapa Yuzuki riang.

Astaga, pagi-pagi sudah disambut yang beginian. Tahan dirimu, [y/n]. Dia hanya fujo yang lebih gila darimu.

Aku hanya melewati Yuzuki dengan wajah (yang mungkin) polos.

"[Y/n]-chan~ mattee~" Ia lagi-lagi tidak menyerah.

Aku menoleh dan berdecak. "Apaan sih, lu?"

"[Y/n]-chaan~ aku punya top good news, looh~" Yuzuki berseru bangga.

"Bangge lu? Apaan? Cepetan!" seruku galak.

"Galak amat, mbaa! Gini nih. Hari ini, for the first time in forever Asano Gakushuu nggak masuk sekolah!" Yuzuki memberi info yang menurutku tidak penting.

"EF YE I BANGET LU WOY!" bentakku sebal. Aku kembali melangkah menuju kelas. Namun tiba-tiba saja langkahku terhenti.

"Asano? Gak masuk?" aku bertanya.

"Yattaa! Akhirnya [y/n] tertarik jugaaa!" Yuzuki bersorak riang. Aku berdecak. Namun ia tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Matte. [Y/n] tertarik? JADI KAU BELOK SEKARANG? KAU BUKAN FUJO LAGI?!" Yuzuki mengguncang tubuhku.

"Yuzuki, apaan, astaga ...," aku berkata polos.

"KAU BELOK, KAU MENINGGALKANKU!" Yuzuki berseru lebay.

"Belok apaan, sih?" tanyaku yang mulai kesal.

"KAU BELOK! KAU BUKANNYA MEMBELA SEMENYA SI KARMA!" Makhluk itu menjerit lagi. Aku menatapnya heran. Seketika kami menjadi tontonan publik 3-E

Oh, tidak. Aku baru sadar akan apa yang dia ucapkan. Kuganti. Aku menatapnya tajam.

Nyuut~ nyuut~

"Astagaa, sadar gak sih kalo ente itu dodol sedunia, hm? Udah puas nyeplosnya? Kalo orangnya denger mati ane coeg!" aku menjitak Yuzuki dengan jitakan ala mama Shinchan.

"I-ITTE~ ITTE~" Yuzuki meringis.

"[Y/n]?" Seorang malaikat dari kalangan cabe iblis uke berkulit manusia muncul. Oh, coret kata 'malaikat'-nya, ganti dengan kata 'setan'.

Dan aku baru menyadari spesies rambut merah yang tiba-tiba muncul itu adalah makhluk yang menjadi beban di perkataan Yuzuki tadi.

"UWAAA~~ KARMAA~~" aku berseru alay. Sengaja tentunya.

"Kau habis tersambar apa sampai bisa datang pagi begini?" tanyanya dengan mimik muka kesal. Nampaknya ia balas dendam atas perkataanku, atau memang ingin meledekku seperti itu.

"Tentu saja! Aku bahkan sering datang pagi sejak kau dipindahkan ke kelas E!" _Usotsuki._ "Kau juga, bodoh! Kau seperti baru mendapat pencerahan saja sampai datang pagi!" Aku berseru tak kalah sebal.

"Aku ada urusan!" Dia mengelak. Haha, sial.

Lalu, kami diam sejenak.

"[Y/n], kau punya komik di loker mejamu?" Tanya Karma.

Aku berpikir sebentar. "Ada, kau buka saja." Jawabku, kembali dengan wajah polos yang (harusnya) biasa kutunjukkan.

Karma lalu kembali ke kelas, menyisakan aku dan Yuzuki yang masih mematung dengan posisi tidak elit.

"[Y/n]-chan, lepaskan." Yuzuki meringis.

"Aoh!" Aku langsung melepaskan tanganku. "Lu! Nyaris gua jadi ikan asin yang di sambel ijo!" Aku masih mengomelinya.

Namun, seketika aku tersadar akan sesuatu yang begitu gawat-kelewat-jayusrat.

"KOMIK BOYS LOVE GUEEEEE!" pekikku tak tertahankan. Astaga, di dalam lokerku itu aku menyimpan stok komik Hate Stage, Teme no Pikachu, dan berbagai macam komik Yaoi untuk dibaca di kelas. Tapi ternyata itu tidak aman, OH NO!

Aku langsung melesat menuju kelas, dan terlambat sudah!

Kuulangi lagi, aku terlambat.

Tidak, komik Hate Stage-ku tergeletak di atas meja. Si Bakarma tidak menyentuhnya.

Tapi dia sedang menyentuh hal yang lebih berbahaya lagi.

Gambarku. Fanart yaoi AsaKaru hasil kegabutanku selama ini yang bisa dikategorikan soft.

Oh tidak, dia pasti kecewa padaku yang ternyata fujoshi kelewat akut ini. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan!

"[Y/n], apa ini?" Tanyanya datar sambil menunjukkan kertas yang ternyata memang gambar itu.

DUAR! Aku berasa tertampar granat.

"Ka-karma-kun, ini tidak seperti yang kau kira—" perkataanku terputus.

"[F/n]," Karma menyebut nama lengkapku. DEG! Aku sungguh takut.

"Kau ..., fujoshi?" Tanyanya to the point.

Dan pertanyaannya itu sukses membuatku tak sadarkan diri.

-oOo-

Karma's POV

Apa-apaan ini?

Jadi selama ini kamu fujoshi? Dan aku tidak kau beritahu?

Sungguh, ini tipe perempuan limited edition.

Eh, bukannya aku berharap kamu jadi istriku, loh.

Namun, sepertinya mataku terlalu teliti untuk melihat gambar ini. Kuakui, gambarmu keren. Aku suka gambar ini. Aku tidak heran sih, bila perempuan sepolosmu menjadi fujoshi. Meskipun ..., yah ..., aku agak geli sendiri membayangkan diriku menjadi pasangan yaoi lipan iblis berkulit manusia itu. Tapi, bagaimana lagi? Seorang fujoshi memiliki imajinasi yang luar biasa, dan ternyata kau juga.

Namun, kurasa mataku terlalu jeli dalam melihat gambar ini.

Aku menemukan sesosok wanita pengintip kecil di latar belakangnya. Serta tulisan yang begitu kecil. Aku pun mencoba membaca tulisan itu.

' _I am the worst fujoshi who loves the one i have paired as uke. It hurts when I imagine this. But I thought we are a bit closer now. Notice me, please._ '

Aku terkejut bukan main. Lalu aku menatapmu yang masih tak sadarkan diri dengan tajam, bergantian dengan gambar ini.

Jadi ..., kau ..., suka ..., Asano?

Astaga, kenapa aku baru menyadari ini?

Sungguh, aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa selama ini kau menyukai makhluk sok tinggi sepertinya.

Padahal, jika selama ini aku mengingat masa lalu kita tentang istri itu, aku jadi ingin memilikimu.

Kini aku menatapmu datar. Kau tahu? Aku kecewa padamu.

Berbahagialah dengan Asano Gakushuu, jika menurutmu dia lebih baik dari  
Aku.

-oOo-

Reader's POV

Aku membuka mataku dan menemukan wajah uke seorang Shiota Nagisa.

"[Y/n]-san, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

"Nagisa-kun, dimana aku?" Bukannya menjawab, aku malah balik bertanya.

"Kau ada di ruang guru. Tadi Karma-kun yang membawamu kemari." Jelas Nagisa.

"Souka." Gumamku. Lalu aku tersadar. "Dimana dia?"

"Karma-kun pulang, katanya tidak enak badan. Tapi wajahnya sedih." Jawabnya polos.

Aku shock berat. Astaga. Apa dia sebegitu kecewanya padaku, ya, sampai berwajah sedih. Memangnya serendah apa, sih, fujoshi di mata si bodoh itu?

"Nagisa-kun, tolong katakan padanya, aku minta maaf karena aku memasangkan dia dengan Asano-kun. Itu bukan berarti apa-apa, sungguh." Aku memelas.

Nagisa memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Namun ia akhirnya memberi respon positif. "Wakatta. Akan kusampaikan."

-oOo-

Sejak saat itu, Karma tidak pernah berbicara lagi denganku. Entah itu untuk sekedar mengatakan 'hai', apalagi mengobrol. Ia selalu menghindariku.

Bahkan yang lebih buruknya ..., ia semakin sering membolos ataupun pulang paling awal ketika bel pulang berbunyi.

Itu memang biasa dilakukannya. Tapi frekuensinya sekarang bertambah. Dan semua terjadi sejak ia menangkap basah gambar konyol itu, astaga.

Ini salahku, ya salahku.

-oOo-

Kini Karma tidak membolos. Nampaknya ia sedang badmood. Buktinya saja dia terus menerus mengganggu Korosensei yang sedang mengajar, meskipun gurita tidak jelas itu dapat menghindari lemparan pisau mainannya tanpa mengganggu konsentrasi siswa lainnya.

Namun yang namanya guru pasti ingin suasana kondusif.

"Karma-kun, hentikan latihanmu. Itu mengganggu yang lainnya~" perintah Korosensei.

"Gomen~ Aku tidak ada kerjaan." ucap Karma.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus memperhatikan pelajaranku."

"Terserahlah." Karma langsung memposisikan dirinya ke posisi tidur.

Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Untunglah bel istirahat cepat berbunyi. Aku membereskan bukuku dan berniat untuk menyapa Karma. Namun, hal yang tak terduga terjadi.

Kini ia berada di depan mejaku, menatapku dengan tatapannya yang mengintimidasi.

"Eh, K-karma-kun, halo~" aku berkata gelagapan.

"[F/n]," Ia menyebut nama lengkapku lagi.

"K-kenapa?"

"Dengar baik-baik. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau ini fujoshi, atau sejenisnya apalah. Kalau kau suka pada Asano, katakan saja. Aku tidak akan marah, atau mengancammu. Aku tidak akan peduli padamu ataupun mendekatimu lagi, meskipun kau kenalanku sejak kecil. Kuharap kau bahagia dengan Asano." Ia mengatakannya dengan cepat, lalu langsung pergi.

O-oi, apa-apaan ini?

Aku bahkan tidak pernah suka pada lipan penjilat itu.

Karma-kun salah paham kali ya?

Aku menggetok mejaku kesal. Ia salah paham.

Namun pikiranku masih cukup jernih untuk memikirkan asal muasal kesalahpahaman ini. Dan aku menyadarinya.

Kurasa aku menyimpan kecemburuanku pada pair impianku di fanart soft yaoi itu. Ya, gambar wanita pengintip dan ..., tulisan di dekatnya?

Ah, tulisan, ya?

Aku membongkar lokerku dan menemukan gambar nista itu. Kutajamkan mataku pada sosok si wanita pengintip, dan aku menemukan curhatan gajeku baru-baru ini di sana.

' _I am the worst fujoshi who loves the one i have paired as uke. It hurts when I imagine this. But I thought we are a bit closer now. Notice me, please._ '

Sebentar. Maksudku, aku kan suka uke-nya. Berarti aku suka Karma-kun. EEH BUKANNYA AKU SUKA BETULAN!

Sial, tulisan itu terlalu membongkar aib.

Baiklah, kuakui aku suka Karma-kun.

No more lies. Aku nyaman selama berada di sekitarnya, meskipun ia menjahiliku sedemikian rupa sejak kecil.

Tunggu. Seharusnya dia senang dong, kalau aku menyukainya. Kenapa dia menyangka aku suka Asano?

AH, sebentar. Si Karma itu mengerti seme uke nggak sih?

Waduh, apa jangan-jangan dia menyangka ..., uke itu ..., Asano lagi.

WHAT THE?! PANTAS SAJA!

Aku harus menyelesaikan semua kesalahpahaman ini!

-oOo-

Karma's POV

Kali ini aku membolos lagi. Aku duduk di pinggir danau dekat sekolah, hanya untuk sekedar menenangkan pikiranku.

Aku menghela napas panjang.

Aku bukannya takut kehilanganmu, tidak sama sekali.

Aku tidak peduli. Toh di pikiranmu pasti hanya ada Asano, bukannya aku. Eh tidak, aku tidak berharap dipikirkan olehmu.

Aku hanya tidak habis pikir, kenapa kau lebih memilih lipan sialan itu ketika ada aku yang jauh di atasnya.

Aku merasakan keberadaan orang lain di sekitarku.

"Akabane Karma," ucap suara yang terdengar begitu familiar.

"Asano Gakushuu. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku sinis.

"KARMAAA!"

-oOo-

Reader's POV

Aku mencari-cari di seluruh pelosok hutan gunung ini. Tapi nihil. Tak kutemukan makhluk bersurai merah yang merepotkan itu.

"KARMAAA!" aku berteriak. Tak lama, aku menemukan seberkas sinar serta view kebiruan. Apa ini sudah sampai laut?

Kuikuti arah biru-biru itu, dan akhirnya aku menemukan makhluk yang kucari-cari sedang berhadapan dengan seorang  
Asano Gakushuu.

Aku tak salah lihat. Memang begini.

Mereka pair favoritku. Tapi ..., rasanya nyeri sekali ya kalau melihat mereka berduaan. Apalagi jika sambil membayangkan ketika aku mengatakan 'Tidak mau menjadi istri Karma'

Ah, ngawur. Mereka straight sepertinya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau dan [y/n] tidak saling suka." jawab Asano dengan senyum liciknya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka padanya. Kau ambil saja dia!" Karma berkata ketus.

DEG! Kokoro ini ..., retak ..., sakitnyatuh tepat di kokoro, Karma-kun. Ngerti gak sih?

"Aku tidak percaya. Kau tahu? Di gambar yang kau kirimkan kemarin itu, maksud si wanita pengintip adalah seorang Akabane Karma yang salah paham tentang perasaan wanita itu." Asano berkata dengan wajah serta intonasi datar.

Karma memberikan mentahan aibku pada Asano.

Dan Asano menjelaskan semuanya.

Sial. Aku merasa malu.

"..." Karma speechless dengan wajah khas yandere yang ingin menangis.

"MATILAH!" pekikku tanpa sadar. Sepertinya telinga mereka begitu peka dengan suaraku, sehingga mereka langsung melihat ke arahku.

"Cih!" Karma mendecih. Ia lalu berjalan dengan rusuh mendekatiku. Aku mundur sedikit demi sedikit, berusaha menjauhinya. Namun apa daya, ia sudah mencengkram erat bahuku.

Wajahnya amat serius.

"DENGARKAN AKU, BODOH! KAU ADALAH KENALANKU SEJAK KECIL!" Karma berteriak padaku.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Kurasa air mata sudah menggenang dan mulai menjejakkan sungai di pipiku.

"KAU INI JENIUS! BAHKAN TANPA PERLU BELAJAR!" Ia mengatur napas.

"..." Kini napasku mulai tidak beraturan. Kulihat ia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"KAU SELALU MEMBEBANI PIKIRANKU!"

"Oh, ya, aku memang beban!" aku berkata dengan suara bergetar.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, [F/N]! KAU MILIKKU!"

"MATILAH, AKABANE KARM—MPH!" Mulutku dibungkam oleh bibir milik orang di depanku. Kini tangannya tidak mencengkram bahuku lagi, melainkan melingkar erat di punggungku.

Agresif. Ya. Ia lebih agresif dari yaoi yang selama ini kuimajinasikan. Coret kata 'yaoi'. Akabane Karma adalah seorang lelaki straight.

Karena ia baru saja mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai pemilikku. Bahkan sebelum aku berkata terus terang bahwa perasaanku juga sama dengannya.

 **Fin.**

Author's note:

Eh, tepatnya sih lapak curcol author ya-_-

Astagah, fic ini selesai juga akhirnya. Meskipun endingnya melenceng dari rencana, humornya hilang, dan pasti mengecewakan heum. Baiklah, saya minta maaf atas ending seburuk ini. Writer's block membuat saya mencari fandom lain dan malah nyasar di screenplays. Eh, malah ada feel disana. Ya sudah saya keluarin dulu feel-nya. Gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba dapet ide buat ngelanjutin fic ini.

Makasih buat readers-tachi, apalagi buat reviewers, followers, sama favoriters huehehehee~~ hontou ni arigatou huhuhu :") terhura saya ternyata fic ini laku juga xD

Nah, sebagai bonus (yang sebenernya gapenting sih), saya kasih omake ya. Douzo :D

Omake (author's POV)

"CUT!" seru seorang sutradara.

Prok prok prok~ tepuk tangan riuh memenuhi lokasi shooting.

"Nice!"

"Acting yang bagus, [y/n]!"

"Teehee~" Kau malu-malu.

"[Y/n], good job." Asano Gakushuu mengacungkan tangan. Kau membalasnya dengan high five.

"[Y/n], aku boleh FYI nggak?" tanya Akabane Karma yang menyingkirkan Asano dari pandanganmu.

"Ya, kenapa?" tanyamu sambil tersenyum. Tentu saja, kau masih merasa senang karena sudah menyelesaikan shooting-mu.

"Aku tahu aku orang yang pelit ...," ucap Karma perlahan.

"HAAH?" Kau ber-haah ria.

"Karena aku ..., tidak ingin membagimu dengan pria lain~" lanjutnya dengan senyum yang mengintimidasi.

Kau memalingkan wajahmu yang memerah karena malu. "Go die, Akabane Karma." ucapmu tanpa melihat lelaki itu. Kau pun meninggalkannya.

Meninggalkan Akabane Karma yang sedang tersenyum geli.

"I love you." ucap Karma perlahan, meskipun tidak kau dengar.

 **Bener-bener fin.**


End file.
